Intangible Secrets
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Mistkit has a good life: loving parents, fun littermates (well, sometimes), Forestclan, and a whole territory to explore. But this can not quench her curiosity and courage. The Forbidden Hills is off limits, but when Mistkit, now a new apprentice, dares to enter, she'll discover a secret worse than what she had bargained for. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**LEADER: ** Petalstar- silver and white tabby she-cat with gold eyes

**DEPUTY:** Grasswhisker- white tom with sea green eyes

**MED. CAT:** Minnowlight- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

**WARRIORS:** Caveheart- grey tom with blue eyes

Burningshine- blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Northfrost- white tom with bright blue eyes

Webnose- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Anttail- ginger tom with blue eyes

Sneezewhiskers- grey tabby tom with blue eyes and long whiskers

Plumpelt- smokey blue she-cat with deep lilac eyes

Brackenheart- brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mousefang- brown she-cat with green eyes with yellow flecks

Spiritwing- red she-cat with white tip of tail, paws, muzzle, ears, and violet eyes

**APPRENTICES: **Darkpaw - dark grey she-cat with lighter, smoky grey chest and green eyes

Thrushpaw - light brown she-cat with yellow eyes and long fur

Mudpaw - very dark brown tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS**: Birdbreeze- silver tabby with blue eyes (mother of Grasswhisker's kits: Mistkit- silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes, Smallkit- pretty silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, and Loudkit- fluffy white tom with green eyes)

**ELDERS: ** Longwhiskers- black tom with white chest and long whiskers

Meadowlight- light red she-cat with green eyes

Cedarwhisker- blue-grey tom with light blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistkit! Loudkit! Get down right now!" Mistkit groaned as she heard her mother's angry call. She and her brother Loudkit were climbing up the nursery wall, which was made of tightly woven brambles.

"Better go see what she wants," Loudkit grumbled, beginning to claw his way down. Mistkit followed him a little slower, trying to savor the happiness she had been feeling as she scaled the wall of bramble. When she hopped onto the grass on the forest floor, Birdbreeze started, right on schedule.

"How could you be so careless!" she cried, pacing in front of them, "You could have fallen, got thorns in your pads, tore a hole in the brambles, or something worse! Did you even think about what you were doing?" Loudkit stared at his paws in shame, but Mistkit just sighed quietly and nodded. Birdbreeze didn't seem to notice.

"Why can't you be more like Smallkit?" the silver tabby queen sighed, glancing at her last kit. Smallkit was watching a butterfly flutter past, her bright green eyes staring intently at it, as if she blinked she would die. Mistkit rolled her eyes.

"It's all about Smallkit," she thought, annoyed, "She doesn't play any games or even move! She just sits there and be pretty and innocent." Loudkit glanced at Mistkit, smiling slightly, which made Mistkit smile.

"At least there's one thing he doesn't agree with Birdbreeze about," she thought. Loudkit stuck to their mother's words like a thorn in a cat's paw. Smallkit was sweet and pretty, the "perfect kit." Mistkit was the daredevil, always doing things on instinct.

"Now, you go back into the nursery and think about what you keep doing," Birdbreeze commanded, pointing at the entrance with her tail. Loudkit did so obediently, his tail trailing behind him. Mistkit, on the other hand, bounded after him, still smiling.

"So what do you want to do now?" Mistkit asked him, her tail lashing back in forth in excitement, "We could pretend Meadowclan is attacking, sneak out to listen to one of Longwhiskers's stories, or-"

"Mistkit," Loudkit cut his sister off, "Maybe we should just sit around for a while. I don't feel like being involved with one of your antics again." Mistkit stared at her brother in dismay, then annoyance.

"Fine," she snapped, "See if I care." Secretly, Mistkit was hurt. Loudkit was not only her brother, but her best friend. He'd always go along with whatever she wanted to do. But right now, she turned her back and laid down in the corner of the nursery, curling up with her tail over her nose.

"I can't wait until I'm an apprentice," she thought, "I'm six moons old now. The ceremony should be any day. But I want it to happen now!" Mistkit knew complaining in her head wouldn't help, but it helped to release some of her annoyance. She glanced at Loudkit, who was sitting beside Birdbreeze, who had just come into the nursery. Birdbreeze purred, licking his head. Mistkit rolled her eyes.

"I need to get out of here," she thought, drifting off to sleep.

Author's Note: Okay, I know, it's short. But I wanted to get the first chapter out for you guys. I'll also reply to your reviews down here!

Moonbeam141: I didn't notice! But hey, maybe they like the name "whisker." :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Mistkit, wake up," Mistkit awoke to Smallkit shaking her, "Birdbreeze wants to talk to us." Mistkit sighed, and nodded. She got up, and followed her sister over to where their mother was sitting. Loudkit was already over there, watching them until the two she-cat sat beside him.

"Well, what is it?" Mistkit asked, still feeling a bit annoyed with her family. Birdbreeze didn't seem to notice her slightly angry tone.

"Grasswhisker told me that Petalstar has decided to have your apprentice ceremony tonight!" she said excitedly, "Now, clean yourselves up! I'm going to go see Petalstar to see if she has chosen mentors!" But before Birdbreeze could head to the leader's den, Petalstar was climbing the Gathering Tree.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" she yowled. Birdbreeze looked panicked, and began licking Loudkit's fur.

"I can do it myself!" he protested. Smallkit was already perfect, so she didn't need to groom. Mistkit giggled at her brother before grooming herself quickly. Cats began to gather below the Gathering Tree, some glancing at the three kits. Soon, everyone was there and Petalstar began to speak again.

"I have great news," she announced, "Smallkit, Loudkit, and Mistkit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices." Excited murmurs went through the crowd, and Petalstar raised her tail for silence.

"Smallkit," she beckoned, and Smallkit walked daintily and proudly forward, "From this moment on, you will be know as Smallpaw." Smallpaw smiled, glancing back at her littermates, looking slightly nervous.

"Why is she nervous?" Mistkit thought a bit angrily, then sarcastically, "She's perfect. Every cat was probably begging for her as an apprentice."

"Minnowlight," Petalstar nodded at the medicine cat. Mistkit's jaw dropped.

"Minnowlight?" she whispered, "Smallpaw never told me..." Mistkit's voice trailed off. She had never taken Smallpaw seriously, and had never played or talked to her. Of course she wouldn't tell Mistkit, who wanted to be a warrior more that anything, that she wanted to be a medicine cat.

"Minnowlight, you will be Smallpaw's mentor," Petalstar continued, "You were trained by Seedstripe, and even though he is no longer with us, he trained you well and thoughtfully and his spirit remains in you. I trust you to share all your knowledge of healing with Smallpaw." Minnowlight smiled, and touched noses with Smallpaw, whose eyes were shining with excitement.

"Loudkit," Petalstar said, and her brother walked forward, shaking slightly, "From this moment on, you will be know as Loudpaw." Loudpaw smiled slightly, but still looked nervous.

"Burningshine," Petalstar smiled at the senior warrior, "It is time for you to have another apprentice. You trained Mousefang, and she is a credit to the clan. I'm confident that you will share the same skills with Loudpaw." Burningshine nodded, then touched noses with Loudpaw.

"My turn!" Mistkit thought excitedly and scraped her small claws in the grass, "I wonder who my mentor will be. Maybe Mousefang; Thrushpaw and Mudpaw have been apprentices for two moon now, so she'd be ready. Anttail would be nice too. He's very clever and quick."

"Mistkit," Petalstar beckoned her, and she ran forward, eyes shining. A couple amused purrs came from the clan, and Mistkit blushed slightly; she was so excited!

"From this moment on, you will be known as Mistpaw," Petalstar said when it was quiet again, "Spiritwing, you have not been a warrior for long, but you are ready for your first apprentice. Your mentor was Northfrost, and he taught you well. Share everything you know to Mistpaw."

"Spiritwing!" Mistpaw thought excitedly, "She's a great warrior!" She eagerly touched noses with her new mentor, and sat beside her as the clan began to chant.

"Smallpaw! Loudpaw! Mistpaw!" all the cats called, and Mistpaw smiled, closing her eyes to preserve the moment. In her opinion, it was too short. Loudpaw pushed her with his shoulder to get her attention, his eyes glittering with excitement.

"We're apprentices!" he exclaimed, smiling. Mistpaw smiled, but it faltered when she saw Smallpaw glancing at them from a tail-length away with a cautious expression. Mistpaw walked over to her.

"Smallpaw, do you like becoming Minnowlight's apprentice?" she asked. Smallpaw brightened, though looked surprised.

"Yes," she replied, "I've wanted to become a medicine cat since she made our coughs go away when we were two moons old. I want to do that!" Mistpaw and Smallpaw smiled at each other. They knew that they were very different. Smallpaw would be able to remember what herbs were called and what they did, be patient for injured and sick cats, and talk to Starclan. Mistpaw would excel at hunting and fighting, learn and follow the warrior code thoughtfully, and serve her clan diligently. But they were sisters, and for the first time, they embraced each others differences.

"Mistpaw!" Spiritwing called from beside the entrance.

"I'll see you later," Mistpaw promised her sister, then ran to her mentor.

Author's Note: I've had this done for a while, but Mom hasn't let me get on because of school. Anyway, hoped you liked it? Here's a question: How should Mistpaw find out about the Forbidden Hills? I've got a bit of writer's block. Can't really generate good ideas when I'm in Math 1.

Aquafrost of Solarclan: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

Ivypool 4ever: Um, ok?

Spiderweave: Me too!


End file.
